Harry Potter Lost it all
by Famira
Summary: This is an Good story like it or love it
1. Missing Equipment

Harry Potter Lost Every Equipment  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Missing Equipment  
  
Harry was back telling Ron and Hermione all the threats about cursing his aunt and uncle and his cousin. When he was getting ready for the quidditch game Ravenclaw vs. Griffindor Harry was talking so much about that he was the best. The other team seeker was hearing what Harry had to say then the Raven claw seeker told everybody what Harry said like he is a good Chaser he could get the team lots of points. Angelina hit the quaffle in his chest and said practice then I'll vs. you will see who is the best now go practice loser said, Angelina. Harry practicing with Hermione the keeper and Ron a Chaser but then he trew it up and it did not come down Harry Hermione and Ron kept it a secret The next day Dumble dor came and said that he would let him practice with the snitch. He was practicing when the snitch when in to the forbidden forest they Harry had lost another equipment I think I should go he said to he self. A week later Ron said, that Oliver said you make a fair beater so Oliver said, that Ron's brothers said that you make a fair beater. So hear is the bluger it's locked up said Ron said. Thanks Harry said I would practice after poison lesson. He was practicing it hit his eye and didn't know where it went so he said to his self that's all the equipment I lost I hope I don't get expelled So I am not going to tell any one he remembered that these equipment is hard to carve cause they can't use the magic till they are done carving the equipment. It was Quidditch day every one asked Harry where are the equipment. Got to go Harry yelled. Dumbledore announced no more quidditch. 


	2. Snape saves Harry

Harry Potter Lost Every Equipment 2 Chapter 2 Snape save's Harry  
  
When Harry return He saw the professors Carving the equipment. He wanted to run a way. But it was to late. They saw Harry They told him to go find they equipment just when it broke. Then Ron and Hermione said that they would help. Harry said, K we will use your flying car do you remember it got lost in the forbidden forest. I know I found it great lets go find the equipment. Hey is that Drako yap said Ron but what is he holding I know what that is that's the quaffle. Lets go get it wait let's make sure he does not see me then he'll go after us I know lets use the invisibility cloak I'll go on top of the car Hermione said, she put on top of the car when Drako was landing so they speed down But they forgot all about hermione she fell down and Mme.Hooch finds her then they said forget about hermione. Mme.Hooch said Hermione in a weird voice. Harry reaches his hand and got the quaffle and he said I know it's you Harry Drako said. Ron said' one and two more to go. Hermione was in the Hospital. When Harry and Ron where looking for the snitch. They saw it but it was in the forbidden forest deep I can see the shiny gold so that must be it lets go their Ron k Harry. But when they got there horsemen where sleeping on it we have to get it they went out of the car and tried taking it quietly but it was hard cause they got it that was good but not when the horsemen woke up and where angry and were screaming then the car went mad again and ran away. I know said Ron lets go and get those broom that's few said Ron that was to simple then a giant horseman appeared and was going to the school Hogwart we got to stop it then all of a sudden Snape appears and sends him away some dark art defense magic that made him made and shrink. Thanks said Harry I thought saving you in quidditch was not enough so I thought I should save you again. Are you going to tell Dumbledore know I won't or I would not saved you. Now find the last equipment and he left that was odd said Harry. Lets go where you lost the bluger K it was gone when it hit me. So I know the clouds it must of bounce on me. So what you waiting for said Harry. Ron said I couldn't fly that high Then I will go myself wait Ron said I forgot Hermione is in the hospital. K Harry you can go. He was looking hard but he could not see it then he saw a Giant castle he went under the Giant door. He saw a big Giant was just about to eat the bluger than he lock eat Harry said I know he could not stop eat. So he use the spell Hermione used Alohamora and the bluger went to his hand he fastly locked up on his broom and ran away on the way back a big black thunder cloud was trying to zap Harry once again snape came and said told you I'm not done saving you for my dad and made the cloud die and rotten Harry said to his self I repay him I know I'll tell Dumbledore to make him the teacher of dark art and defense. I got all the equipment gives it to Dumbledore. Ron a Cloud was going to kill me but snape save me again said Harry. Ron said, what again snape it's about his dad my dad save his dad said Harry. When they got to hogwarts and gave the equipment to Dumbledore then he said well done Harry well done oya please make snape dark art and defense teacher. That's what I was thinking of are you spying No said Harry Just kidding I know you are not spying. But yes Snape will be the dark art and defense teacher. A lot people were talking about Snape the new dark art and defense teacher at the end of dark art and defense class Snape said to Harry Thank you Harry. Dumbledore announced new poison teacher is Professor Remsen. Then it was Quidditch day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Email me at Wer2005@hotmail.com 


	3. It's gone again

Harry Potter Lost Every Equipment 3  
  
Chapter 3 It's gone again  
  
It was on the day of the Quidditch match and Griffindor vs. Hufflepuff Harry was straight at the snitch when he fell and when to the hospital. The other team seeker was laughing now there team is going down with out the seeker they will lose know one wins with out a seeker so lets destroy them said the team Go Hufflepuff. It's over baby then the whole school started to say shut up shut up shut up!!!! But all of a sudden a French seeker took Harry place When Harry woke up all the equipment fell down Dumbledore thought Harry It is him he control them because he got them then the game was canceled get out of here quidditch players A the equipment is gone all teacher line up where going on a hunt for equipment Mme.hooch and Haggrid Harry and Snape ok now go find the equipment hurry hit the road and I found this in the forbidden forest it's Ron's dad car. Yes said Dumbledore found it in the forest I saw going crazy it might get the horsemen mad and go to Hogwarts and destroy it. So I use one tap to stop it Haggrid you drive the car said Dumbledore. Than Mme.Hooch said are you sure. Then Haggrid in angry voice you think I cannot ride a car Hooch. Now it is not time to fight said Dumbledore. Then fine I will let Hooch ride the car Fine I will said Hooch and stop calling g me Hooch I can call you any thing Snape was getting mad and shouted quiet. Now let's the road you dopes I am not a dope Shut up what said Dumbledore I said shut up. I know you said shut up but why we have to hit the road all a sudden Harry yelled lets go Hurry. Harry's right then they left. Wait said Ron and he flew with the broom and he gave a lock to Haggrid what is this for the bluger. K Then Dumbledore used a spell to pull him down hey why'd you do that Dumbledore I am not Dumbledore Some one said in a familiar accent Then The voice said it's me Hermione. But aren't you in the Hospital no I sneaked out to make sure you do not go on the Adventure and leave me in the Hospital. Well it's not your business. Oh yes it is. Well what you waiting for let's go. You are not going you should be in the hospital. Well I am going any ways and you are not going to stop me. Oh fine we better Hurry they already left. There they are let's stay on top of the car no said Hermione I'm Flying because I'm Not falling again you won't do not be a baby oh fine and Hermione went on top of the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Email me at Wer2005@hotmail.com 


	4. They face Voldemort

Harry 


	5. Harry saves the followers

Harry  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry saves the Followers  
  
  
  
It's time Harry we will free all the followers. Let's go Specially Snape why Snape. Cause he saved me two times and it is my turn to save him and it is over finally Now I have to hit The Road and fast let's go I know were he is we will use your dads car since last time you could not fly that high. But we have to fight a Giant cloud Dumbledore then said he would help. So he Help destroy the cloud but then his followers jumped on Dumdledore and Dumbledore fell down. So it was up to Harry and Ron to save the followers. Then the followers went after Ron Hermione and of course Harry they wanted to destroy him Cause they knew Voldemorte wanted Harry So Hermione use the spell that Frizzed three of them and they were frozen until Hermione is gone then when Hermione was gone they fell to the ground beside Dumbledore. Now there gone let's figure out how to be large why to go threw the door. But the spell won't work unless were as big as the followers. Nope Harry I do not no a big spell well I do said Ron What is it Felkpolelk and to be small Klelopklef Ron do not show off then Hermione said, Felkpolelk Then theywent in took the book of spell to followers Than Ron said, Klelopklef now let's get out of here they fell down and they landed on the followers. Then the followers Woke up then they said frozen tickler when they were frozen Harry said, Olla Olli and they came back to normal and all the follower came back to normal. Then Dumbledore woke up and said you did it Harry Now Voldmorte has own body that's the problem. Back in the castle Voltmore was laughing. 


	6. Voldemort Has A Power

Harry Potter lost it all 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Voldemort body Has A Power  
  
  
  
Voldemort was laughing because he had a body and it was special body he did not have to share it. His special power was to turn in to any one. So he turned in to Dumbledore and he was exactly the same so he went down to Hogwarts and was suspending every one until there was Know one left. But Harry and Ron Hermione were crying at home and was mad cause she did not do any thing. So she wanted do pay back Her mom asked were you going Then she said playing outside K But come back. Fine if you want to go. Then she was off and was going to try torturing Harry & Ron. But know buddy was in the school. So hermione went in the school and know one was there so she needed to wear Harry's cloak then she was looking for every one and she saw Dumbledore mad at Ron and Harry and she saw each other and said wow said Ron that's not Dumbledore that's some one else and then they saw two Dumbledore Ron fainted. Who are you one of is evil said the left one. But one of is the real Dumbledore said the one on the right. Then Hermione said the real one is the one on the right. But the bad one is on the left. So Dumbledore on the right you are the real one then the one on the right said yes. Just kidding you the one on the left. Why him he would not say yes. You Dumbledore destroy him no then I would die how he is I. Now the only thing I want is Harry Potter. So kill me and fast then he transformed in to Harry. Then Dumbledore stopped. Hermione said if you kill him you kill Harry too. So Dumbledore had an idea to send him to trap in a bowl so he was small that is how he might be eaten. 


End file.
